FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to vehicle roll stabilising systems of the kind in which an actuator operatively connected to sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle is arranged so that roll of the vehicle due to lateral acceleration of the vehicle tends to cause displacement of the actuator, the actuator is operable in use to exert an effort in opposition to such displacement and so counteract the roll. Such a system is known for example from WO-A-89/04262.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved roll stabilising system for a vehicle.